This invention relates generally to a portable tray and, more particularly, to a tray for exchanging items such as food, payment, and change.
Exchanging food, payment, and change—especially coinage—is often a difficult and frustrating task experienced frequently in the fast food industry. Difficulty in making a smooth delivery of these items is especially experienced if the driver of an automobile navigates too far from the delivery window, if either the delivery attendant or driver have short arms, or if too many items are passed too quickly. Worst case scenarios, such as dropped money or food, occur too frequently.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for collecting items from a distance. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,541 to Apichom discloses a bag with a handle for collecting Halloween candy. This patent is directed to a mechanism for rapid extension to startle the one offering a treat. Other patents are directed to cookware having handles for user convenience. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the prior proposals do not provide a variably extendable tray adapted for the exchange of fast food and payment.